bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Layef
Layef is a Turaga of Fire on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography Early Life At some point long ago, Layef was a Ta-Matoran on the Isle of Mashau Nui, and then became the Toa Mårohi of Fire. He eventually surrendered his Toa Power for unknown reasons and settled on Doppel Nui, subsequently becoming Chief of the Doppel Nui Guard. ''Double: Crime and the City When [[Linke|"Recht"]], Derr, Gahla, and Cenrik believed they had come to the truth about what was happening with the gambling and drug ring on the island, they came to see Layef. After expressing their views of the situation, and combining it with Cenrik's information from his previous missions involving the ring, Layef revealed what he could to fill in the gaps, as well as allowing ''"Recht" to serve undercover, in exchange for the ring's fall, and the [[Phasm|''"Ghost"]] being brought in to face justice. After the bust was finished, Layef called ''"Recht" into his office. He congratulated the Ta-Matoran on his performance, but reprimanded him for failing to capture the "Ghost". He told "Recht" that he wasn't too angry, and informed him that he wouldn't need to be around as much if he didn't want to, since Cenrik was joining with Derr's group. He also offered a position as a detective to "Recht", who turned it down to focus on his career. A few days later, Derr brought his entire group barging into Layef's office. After demanding to know where their manners were, Derr asked if they should ask the Toa for help with the case of the speed-based Dark Hunter. Layef said he didn't know each case that personally, and a title would help him. After figuring it out, Layef told the others to do whatever the majority said to do, which was to ask the Toa for help against the Dark Hunter. A few weeks later, Layef was approached by "Recht", asking to become a detective. Layef said that he would give him the exams soon, but made him an officer for the time being. He told "Recht" to go and be the bodyguard for a visiting Ce-Matoran named Isha, and promised "Recht" more after it was over. After "Recht" failed to protect Isha, Layef gave him one more chance to find her by any means. Once "Recht" returned from the hospital, he informed Layef that he was leaving the force, returning to his proper position as a sculptor and consulting detective. Layef allowed this, and was then subsequently told about Quey's fate, regarding him as a hero in death. Days later, Layef greeted a diplomat named Tial. Tial was on business to see how the police system on the island worked, as his island wished to replicate it. Layef gave Tial information on his men, allowing Tial to get officers and detectives together whom he'd like to shadow for a time. When questioned by Gahla about his choices, Layef commented that he hadn't chosen, but rather, the unique group that Derr had was personally chosen by Tial himself. Layef departed, allowing Tial to do his work in peace. After the departures of various members of the Doppel Nui Guard, Layef promoted Derr to Superintendent, more or less making him Quey's replacement, and second-in-command of the Guard. ''Double: The Final Game Layef received continual visits from Marchia during the time that the [[Joker|"Joker"]] had returned to bomb the island. He continued to order constant reports, and eventually rehired Hanu, Cenrik, and Gahla to the force when [[Recht|"Linke"]] and ''"Recht" became "casualties of the bombings". Abilities & Traits Layef is wise and talented in many arts, ranging from combat to psychology. He knows when to give information, and when to keep it, for the well being of everyone involved. He knows when to trust the younger generation, and when they can't accomplish tasks. He is also skilled at manipulating people to his own ends to complete jobs that he requires completed. As a Turaga, Layef retains diminished control over his innate Elemental Power of Fire. Mask & Tools As of becoming a Turaga, Layef wears a Dark Red & Orange Noble Kanohi Arthron, Mask of Sonar, and carries an unknown Badge of Office. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Military Category:Arthron Wearers Category:Koji